90210 Season 6
by Ms.Solitude
Summary: This story is the continuation after season 5 finale.I am sharing with you people how I wanted the story to be further. Some parts of this story may or may not relate or be the same from the show. Story: Everybody wants to give another chance to thier broken relationships. Some old friends come back to Beverly Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story. ****Please forgive me for any mistakes. ****Your complements and criticisms are all welcome :-)**

**Note: Sorry for updating the story after so long. I am a total mess. Hope you all like the next chapter.**

* * *

It is the happiest day of Annie's life. She has always got whatever she has wished for. But Liam was the one for whom she has completely fallen for. At once she thought that everything between her and Liam was over but on the second thought they are together again. Naomi &amp; Jordan congratulated the very much in love couple and wished them all the happiness in their lives.

"I knew from the beginning that you two always had feelings for each other. One cannot hide anything from Naomi Clark." **Said Naomi.**

"Many congratulations Annie &amp; Liam. Now don't go away from each other. And it's better to clear things rather than assuming what's right or wrong." **Said Jordan.**

"Thank you, thank you so much Jordan." **Said Annie &amp; Liam.**

"So Annie, what are your plans now? You still want to go with us or stay here with your Prince Charming." **Said Naomi, in a very generous way.**

"I don't think so there is any need to go to now. I am going to stay here with Liam. I just don't want to leave him now." **Said Annie.**

"Have you really made up your mind Annie?" **Said Naomi.**

"Yes, really." **Said Annie.**

"I promise, I am never going to hurt you again. You also promise me that you are never going to hide anything from me again." **Said Liam.**

"I promise. I will tell everything to you." **Said Annie.**

"Aww, you two love birds come here." **Said Naomi** while hugging both of them.

"Ah Jordan, I don't think so you will be happy to know my decision. But my friends need me at the moment. Will it be OK for you to go alone?" **Said Naomi** hesitantly.

At first, Jordan gave an angrily look to Naomi but the very next second he smiled at her and said he's ok with it.

"Don't worry about me. I will be back soon. You stay here, they need you. I'll keep in contact. I love you." **Said Jordan.**

"Thank you, thank you so much Jordan. I love you too, you are the best in the whole world." **Said Naomi** happily.

They gave a goodbye kiss to each other and soon the plane took off.

* * *

Adrianna was sitting on a chair next to Navid's bed, holding his hand and caressing his forehead. Doctor said that Navid has suffered from minor injuries and he is absolutely alright.

"Go eat something Ade, I am good now". **Said Navid**.

"No, Its fine. I am not hungry. Thank God you are alright. I can lose everything else in my life but you? I can never imagine that." **Said Adrianna.**

"I love you so much Ade. As I said before, I am not going to leave you again. I mean it's hard to live without you." **Said Navid.**

"Even I can't live without you." **Said Adrianna.**

All the other friends entered the ward. Seeing their friends they both became happy. Everyone asked Navid &amp; Adrianna as in how they were feeling.

"Congratulations to both of you. May you always live together happily" **Said Adrianna**, hugging Liam and Annie tightly.

"Congratulations from me too." **Said Navid.**

"Silver, don't worry you are going to be alright. We all are with you. We will fight this together." **Said Annie**.

"Yes Silver, Annie is right. We all have always stayed together and faced so many difficulties. You are not alone." **Said Liam**.

"You guys are my strength. If I am alive, you guys are the reason. Thank you so much for the support and love. Thank you so much for everything." **Said Silver**, as she started crying.

"Enough Silver, enough. No more tears in your eyes. "Said Naomi, while caressing Silver's shoulder.

"Dixon, why don't you take Silver somewhere refreshing?" **Asked Naomi**.

"Ah, yeah absolutely. That's a great idea. Come 'on Silver. Let's get outta here" **Said Dixon**.

"OK. Let's go. Bye everyone. See you all around." **Said Silver.**

It was almost sunset. Weather was also getting cold outside. The visiting time in the hospital was over. Everyone was heading out one by one. Annie, Liam, Naomi and Adrianna were somehow hungry and decided to eat something. Adrianna kissed Navid and said goodbye to him.

"Take care. I will see you tomorrow." **Said Adrianna**.

* * *

_It was 10 O'clock in the morning._ Annie was still asleep. Dixon was up early as he was getting calls from his fans regarding the bomb blast in yesterday's concert. A few minutes later their doorbell rang. When no one answered the door, the person waiting outside suddenly started to ring the bell constantly. Annie was slowly starting to get up. She was hearing this sound which was actually disturbing and teasing her. She was still sleepy.

"Oh My God! Dixon, please answer the damn door." **Shouted Annie.**

"Yeah just hold on, I am coming." **Said Dixon**.

When Dixon opened the door, he saw a lady standing in front of him. He judged her identity by her clothes. She was wearing a tight white colour jeans and a sleeveless blue colour shirt, which had a very loose fitting. But he couldn't see her face as the lady was holding a basket of flowers and they smelled really fresh. It felt like the flowers were being plucked just few seconds ago from a nearby garden.

"Hello, how can I help you?" **Said Dixon**.

"Surprise!" **Said the lady.**

"Oh My God. I can't believe it. I just kept thinking to meet you and you are here. How did you read my mind? "**Said Dixon surprisingly.**

"I am your mother. I know what my kids want and when they want." **Said Debbie.**

"Mom. Oh My God. I cannot wish anything better than this. How are you?" **Said Annie.**

It was a very emotional moment for all of them. After what all they have gone through, this was the happiest moment of their lives. **Debbie** has come back from Paris after a long time. Whether it's Parents or Children, it's hard to live without your family. Specially this kind of a family which had seen really good days. They still remember that day when they shifted to Beverly Hills to live with their grandma **Tabitha Wilson**. Their dad **Harry Wilson** was the principal of West Beverly Hills High School. **Debbie Wilson** worked as a fashion photographer here. They used to love each other so much. How their parents used to plan family nights and breakfasts. How they cared about their children and how they used to keep them away from the bad people so they don't get spoiled. But all of a sudden everything was over. **Harry &amp; Debbie** parted their ways. Annie &amp; Dixon saw their parents getting divorced. This was their past, which still haunts them and makes them sad.

"I have missed you both so much." **Cried Debbie.**

"Hey Mom, now enough. You are here. Everything is good now. We too have missed you so much" **Said Dixon.**

"Mom, just forget everything. We love you. We need you. Thank you so much for coming." **Said Annie.**

"I am not going anywhere now. I have come here to stay with you both. I want to see you both getting success in careers. You both are my priority. You have always been. I am so sorry for everything and for every time hurting you both." **Said Debbie while weeping.**

"Mom, we said get over it. Forget it." **Said Dixon**.

"Come on, its family breakfast time now." **Said Annie happily.**

"Oh, Dixon could you please bring my luggage in. And I have bought many gifts for you both." **Said Debbie.**

"Yeah Mom sure. No problem." **Said Dixon.**

"Mom I forgot to tell you something." **Said Annie.**

"Go on honey, what is it." **Said Debbie.**

"Um, it is something special. Very special. It's about Liam." **Said Annie.**

"Oh, what Liam? Yes go on." **Said Debbie.**

Annie couldn't understand why she was hesitating to tell her mom about her engagement. The actual words were just not coming on her tongue. She took a deep breath and finally managed to tell her.

"Mom I want to tell you that Liam proposed me. I got engaged." **Said Annie.**

"Oh What? Really? When did this happened? Oh My God, I don't believe you have grown up. You are still that little Annie for me. I am so happy for you my kid." **Said Debbie emotionally.**

"Yes, your little Annie is a grown up Annie now and has got engaged." **Smiled Annie.**

"Now tell me how did you both sorted out all this? Tell me each and everything "**Asked Debbie.**

* * *

It is yet another sunny day in **Beverly Hills**. The sun was shining really brightly. But it still felt warm and Naomi Clark was taking rest on the long chair, outside her pool. She was breathing in and out and thinking about Jordan. She was happy that Jordan's mother has accepted their relationship. And that they can be together now, without facing any more obstacles. But Naomi felt like, a part of her is still missing. She just could not feel relieved. She felt like it was a wrong decision that she has made. Though, she was really sure about her feelings for Jordan but still was unable to understand what's wrong with her. As she was lost in these thoughts, her phone rang. It was **Adrianna.**

"Hey Naomi, how are you? How's everything?" **Asked Adrianna.**

"Hey, yeah I'm good. Just taking some heat and having a orange juice. You tell how's **Navid**?" **Asked Naomi**.

"He's good. Doctor said they will discharge him today. His parents will come to the hospital to take him home." **Said Adrianna**.

"Oh, Thank God. It was a hard time for all of us. Now I am just wishing for some good days and good news." **Said Naomi.**

"Yeah, absolutely. I hope that too. "**Said Adrianna.**

"Did you talked to Silver? I haven't talked to her since last night. Hope she's good." **Said Naomi**.

"I texted her. She was at home." **Said Adrianna**.

"I feel so sorry for her. Whatever is happening with her, it's a tragedy. We all are planning something for our future but Silver is the one who doesn't even knows that whether she has a future or not." **Said Naomi**.

"That's so true and it hurts somehow. But she has taken the decision to fight her cancer. She's really strong. She needs all of us to too." **Said Adrianna**.

"Of course we all are with her." **Said Naomi**.

"Hey listen, I have planned a welcome dinner for Navid at my home tonight. So I am inviting you also. I have already invited other friends. They all are coming. It's just a little get together. I am doing this all for Navid. He's going to be really happy." **Said Adrianna**.

"Yeah, OK. No problem. I''ll be there on time. I am just so happy to see both back together." **Said Naomi**.

"Yeah, even I am happy for you. You finally got someone to love you for the rest of your life." **Said Adrianna**.

**Naomi** smiled at **Adrianna**'s statement and became silent for few seconds.

"Hello **Naomi**, are you there?" **Said Adrianna**.

"Yes, I am here. I am actually in the middle of something, so I'll see all tonight. OK?" **Said Naomi**.

"Oh, OK go on. See you tonight. Bye." **Said Adrianna**.

**Naomi**'s conversation with **Adrianna** ended. Once again she was lost in deep thoughts.

"Didn't knew you would get too sad, if I am only gone for one day. " **Said Jordan**.

Naomi turned around and what she saw, was Jordan standing in front of her.

"Wow! Jordan, you're back." **Said Naomi**.

"Thought to give you this little surprise." **Said Jordan**.

After seeing Jordan, Naomi was half-surprised and half-lost but she was trying her best to give full response to Jordan. Not for a moment, she wanted him to have a doubt on her, that she was upset about something. For this purpose, she immediately pulled Jordan towards her and kissed him really hard.

"You were supposed to come tomorrow?" **Asked Naomi**.

"Worked finished earlier. My next meeting is after one week. I just couldn't stay there without you." Said **Jordan** calmly.

"Here goes my man." Chuckled **Naomi**.

"I'll go take a shower." **Said Jordan**.

"Sure. I am going to order something for lunch." **Said Naomi**.

"OK then. I'll be right back. By the way are you sure there is everything that I need in your bathroom or you want to come and check." **Teased Jordan**.

"I think I know what you are trying to do. But sorry you are not going to succeed. Better luck next time." **Smiled Naomi**.

"Alright lady. Next time I'll make a bigger plan to trap you." **Said Jordan**.

Naomi smiled and pushed Jordan towards the bathroom. She then came back to the pool side and then took the phone to order the food for lunch. She was then done with the order. The cashier told her the order will arrive in approximately 45 minutes.

"All right. No problem. Thank you so much." Said **Naomi** to the cashier.

She ended the call and put the cordless phone on charging.

"All done. It is going to be a perfect lunch now." Said **Naomi**.

"Will you mind if I join you at lunch?" Asked the** anonymous** voice.

Naomi was surprised to hear this voice. She was somehow familiar with this voice. She turned back immediately. She couldn't believe what she is seeing is whether real or a dream. She just didn't know how to react at this. A guy was standing in front of Naomi. From her body language it felt like that this guy was not a stranger to her. It seemed like they know each other. Maybe they had a past together or maybe there is more to their story. Only they can explain these things. Naomi took one step ahead calmly and then finally reacted.

"**_Max!_** What are you doing here?" Asked **Naomi** hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Naomi! How are you?" Asked Max.

"Max! You shouldn't be here." Said Naomi.

"Yes you're right. But I don't know why I am here. My heart told me to do so. I felt like I should come here and meet you." Said Max.

"Now is not a good time Max." Said Naomi.

"Look Naomi! I know I have hurt you but we have a past. We met each other, fell in love, got married and then we got divorced too. I left you. It was all because of me. It was my mistake." Said Max in an apologizing manner.

Naomi did listened to what Max said. She still has feelings for Max. Though she was confused about her relationship with Jordan, she didn't wanted to lose him. She didn't had a proper answer to all of his questions. She just couldn't decide what to do. On the other hand, she was also worried about Jordan that what will he think if he hears all of this conversation between her and Max.

"Everything ended long time ago." Said Naomi.

"No! It didn't. A part of me still missed you and wanted you. There's a lot missing in my life. I want you back. I cannot move on. I am here to sort things out." Said Max.

"I said Max! It's too late." Said Naomi.

"It's never too late." Said Max.

"It is. In our case." Naomi Said.

"I can't forget you. You're on my mind always. It's hard to live without you. I still love you." Said Max.

"Max! Don't be so stubborn. Just go." Said Naomi.

"I won't give up." Max said and leaned in to kiss Naomi.

"Hey babe, did you ordered the lunch?" Asked Jordan.

After suddenly listening to Jordan's voice, Max immediately pulled himself away from Naomi. Jordan came out for Naomi's bedroom. His body was wrapped in bath robe. Upon seeing him, Max wasn't surprised. He remembers saying to Naomi that she deserves a better guy than him. She has the right to love someone else, to be with someone else. That's why he was unable to say anything.

"Oh! I am sorry. Seems like I interrupted you both." Said Jordan.

"No its ok Jordan." Said Naomi.

"I am sorry, I don't think so we have met before." Said Jordan to Max.

Naomi was really hesitating to introduce Max to Jordan. She just didn't wanted to talk about her past with Max, as this may affect her current relationship. But she cleared her throat and said.

"Jordan, this is Max my friend. And Max this is Jordan my boyfriend." Said Naomi.

"Hey man! Nice to meet you. Well Naomi never told me about you. I know about all of her friends, seems like you are not that close." Said Jordan.

"Max is a just friend of a friend. That's how we know each other." Said Naomi.

"But you can still join us for lunch." Jordan said.

"No! No! Thanks. I should be going." Said Max.

"Yes! You should go Max." Said Naomi.

"OK. You can go for now. We can plan dinner sometime in the coming days." Said Jordan.

"Yeah, Sure. That will be great." Said Max.

"So it's decided. See you soon buddy. Nice to meet you." Said Jordan while shaking hand with Max.

"Bye Naomi." Said Max.

"Bye." Naomi Said.

Max hardly said goodbye and headed over to the door. He didn't wanted to go from there. He came to meet Naomi with a motive. He wanted her back. But never ever in his dreams he imagined that things will change so much. Everything around him felt so differently. He was a now complete stranger to Naomi. He couldn't accept the fact that Naomi has moved on so quickly. He just didn't know what else he could do. He sat in his car. Started it and drove the car very far away from Naomi's home. Then suddenly he stopped his car at the side of the road. He started crying hard. He was broken inside.

"I need to go to the washroom. The order might be coming anytime." Naomi said.

"OK. I am here waiting." Said Jordan.

Naomi went quickly towards the washroom. She closed the door very firmly. As soon as she saw her face in the mirror, she burst into tears. She couldn't control her herself. She was broken inside too, just like Max. She felt a deep pain in her heart. Her mind kept her questioning about her crying but her heart had the answer. And the answer was that she still loves Max. She was not over him yet. Max was right.

"Why I didn't stopped Max from going? What was I doing there? Just standing, not saying anything to him." Regretted Naomi.

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Naomi! Lunch is here." Said Jordan.

"OK, I am coming." Said Naomi.

"Fine." Said Jordan.

"No! No! This can't be true. I love Jordan. I am with him now. I cannot think about Max or anyone else." Realized Naomi.

Naomi calmed herself. She tried not to cry. She washed her face. Put the makeup back on again. She wanted to look perfect. So that Jordan doesn't notes anything weird.

"Can I get some more pasta?" Asked Dixon.

It was dinner time at Adrianna's home. All of her friends were there. She has planned this small get together just for Navid. She thought this will make him feel better and get over all the recent accident. All of them looked really happy. That was for sure that they love spending time with each other. They were laughing, making jokes, having fun.

* * *

"Everything is just so good. Thank you for inviting Ade." Said Annie.

"Never saw this much large pizza." Said Liam.

"Garlic bread is just so yummy." Said Silver.

"The arrangement and everything is just for perfect! Thanks a lot Ade." Said Navid

"Liam! Stop it. What are you doing?" Said Annie.

"Let me take the picture of the whole dining and I am going to share it on my Facebook page and Instagram too." Said Liam

"Let him take the picture Annie." Said Adrianna.

"Dude! Also tell them whenever you're going to pee." Joked Dixon.

Everybody laughed so hard at Liam.

"There goes my man. Yo Dixon!" Navid said and high fived Dixon.

"Guys C'mon! See, I just want to tell my fans that I have got some great friends. Ofcourse I am not going to share each and everything." Said Liam.

"I know that Liam. But do think about what Dixon said." Chuckled Annie.

"Look at his face. He has got that same angry-young man look as he used to have when the first time we met him." Silver Said.

"Hey! Hey! Remember that job? In which he did modeling at a store?" Laughed Dixon.

"And dude that also wearing only a jean with no shirt on." Laughed Navid.

Everybody laughed so hard yet again. Liam gradually got annoyed and started explaining that he required that job very badly at that time. Annie tried to calm him down. He was fine few minutes later. They all participated in this conversation but someone was only present here physically but mentally they were somewhere else. It was Naomi. She was completely distracted from everything. She didn't tell her friends what happened in the morning.

"Why are you so quiet Naomi? Are you ok?" Asked Annie.

"Yeah! Naomi I am too noticing, you are not at all present here." Said Silver.

"No! It's nothing like that. I haven't slept well last night. That's it." Said Naomi.

"Are you sure? Is that it? You can share with us anything, if you want to." Said Adrianna.

"I said I am good. It's just Jordan. He came back last night and was at my place for sleepover." Said Naomi Annoyingly.

Everybody hooted for a while and teased Naomi.

"Look at her she's blushing." Said Silver.

"So, did you guys did anything special last night?" Teased Dixon.

"Stop it Dixon. There's nothing like that and he was so much tired." Said Naomi.

"OH! They saved it for some other special night." Said Annie.

"Shut Up! Annie." Said Naomi.

"All right everyone, enough teasing Naomi now." Said Adrianna.

Adrianna knew there is something with Naomi but she didn't exaggerated it in front of everybody. She kept quiet and decided to ask Naomi personally some other day. The dinner was over so they all were now sitting in the garden area, discussing and sharing their daily issues. It was getting a bit cold. So they started to get cozy with each other. Liam was lying in Annie's lap, Silver was resting her head on Dixon's shoulder. Navid and Adrianna were sitting close to each other but as Naomi was alone she told her to stay close too. Silver's phone vibrated. She received a text from her sister Kelly. She said that in the upcoming weeks she is coming to Beverly Hills to stay and spend some quality time with her sister. Kelly's text made Silver really happy. This was hard time for her and she felt really lucky that she has her loved ones very near to her.

"Um, seems like Beverly Hills is calling all the lovely people back home." Dixon teased.

"Why? Why are you saying so Dixon?" Asked Navid.

"Last night Jordan came back, now Kelly will be coming in few weeks and also our mom came back too few days ago. God knows who else is gonna come back." Said Dixon.

"Mom is really happy about our engagement." Said Annie and hugged Liam

"Ade has a separate room for you guys." Joked Navid

"Shut up! Navid." Said Liam

"You two have got each other, you both are really lucky. Not everyone gets their true love." Said Naomi emotionally.

"Thanks Naomi." Said Liam

"Thanks but don't forget you're lucky too, as you have also got someone now." Said Annie

"Oh yeah right." Answered Naomi.

Dixon Interrupted.

"I almost forgot. I got a call from police department this morning. They informed me that they are investigating the explosion that occurred during Adrianna's concert."

"Why they are investigating it? It was an accident after all." Said Adrianna

"Did anybody filed the case or what?" Asked Liam

"I think the police is doing the right thing." Mentioned Silver

"Did they found any suspect or evidence?" Asked Naomi

"Well! I do have answers to all of your questions friends. There is more to the story. Police thinks that the explosion wasn't an accident nor it occurred due to any fault in the system over there." Said Dixon

"Then, what is it?" Asked Navid

"Police thinks that this whole thing was planned. The suspect's target was Adrianna or maybe any of us." explained Dixon

"No! No! I don't think so this is true." Said Adrianna

"Ade, let the police do their job. Anything could have happened to you. What if that person again tries to hurt you or come after you and any of us?" Said Naomi.

"Yes Naomi! You're right. Adrianna try to understand, it's for our safety. I can't relax until they arrest that suspect." Said Dixon

"Dixon! Did they find any suspect or evidence?" Asked Navid

"Nope, not yet. But they are assuming it can be one of our enemies or maybe some crazy fan." Said Dixon

"Ofcourse, none of our fans can do so and why they would." Annie Said.

"Exactly! But we have to wait until the end of investigation." Said Silver

"They asked me if I have a doubt on anyone. I clearly answered no. They will question you all too. So don't panic. Just answer them." Said Dixon

"I will go with you, the next time you get a call from the police department." Said Liam.

"Yeah, I'll go with you too." Said Navid

"I think it is getting pretty late. I should head home now. I also have some work to do." Excused Naomi

"Yes, it is pretty late for us too in fact. Mom would be waiting for us." Said Annie

"Let's go then." Said Dixon

"Annie! Stay for a while here. I will drop you home myself. "Said Liam

"No Liam! I am a very protective brother. So no chance stands out for Annie to stay here." Said Dixon

"Aww! Look at you Liam love bird." Said Silver

"Yes stay here both of you. Ade tell me, which one of your rooms are free? Annie and Liam need some space, time and some supplies." Teased Navid

Everybody hardly stopped laughing at Navid's joke.

"Shut up Navid! Stop it or else you are going to pay for it."

"Dude! We love you." Said Navid.

It was now time for everyone to leave. They have always enjoyed each other's company. So without any doubt, they all had fun tonight. Navid decided to stay at Adrianna's house. Liam and Annie kissed each other goodbye. Silver asked Dixon to drop her home. Naomi didn't said much and soon left. It was midnight in Beverly Hills. A chilly wind was blowing all over the town. Forcing everybody to get to their homes as quickly as possible. This made the streets look empty and now it was quite all around.


End file.
